


period pains

by CadenceH2O



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gen, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: alt. title | two jerks learn how to deal with your menstruationwarning(s) | mentions of menstruation, pain, cursing
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 34





	period pains

**Author's Note:**

> indulgence. 100% indulgence. nothing else besides indulgence because I wish someone was with me this morning when 2021 hit me with cramps

»»——⍟——««

**↬ tsukishima kei**

  * the first time he finds you in the bathroom at 5am in the morning, groaning in pain, his face spells ✨c o n f u s i o n ✨ 
  * this man would legit take out his phone and google ‘what to do if I wake up and find my girlfriend groaning in the bathroom’ 
  * ‘uh, what’s wrong with you’ 
  * this man I swear 🙄
  * ‘well, my uterine walls are currently self-destructing, for your information’ 
  * ‘... oh.’ 
  * unhelpful as fuck 
  * he just stands there looking very much lost because he feels like if he just _leaves_ he’ll probably get slapped later 
  * ‘uh... what do you want me to do?’ 
  * ‘anything _except_ just standing there and _watching_ , you bastard’ 
  * does he call yamaguchi for help? no, but he definitely googles ‘what do I do if my girlfriend has her period’ 
  * he comes back into the bathroom two minutes later, looking very awkward ‘uh... are you craving any food right now?’ 
  * ‘what the _fuck_ , kei?!’ 
  * bruh your girlfriend is hunched over in pain in the bathroom and you ask her if she wants to eat??? 
  * blonde beanpole is just 100% lost, no one taught him how to handle this shit 
  * ‘well, then what do you want?’ 
  * ‘I need you to _fuck off_!’ 
  * he definitely learns after the first time; he went to suga, daichi, and his mom for help because they know better than he does 
  * the next time he wakes up and hears you groaning in the toilet, he’s already got a routine planned out 
  * brings you a wet cloth to wipe your sweat 
  * kind of stands there awkwardly and asks you if you want him to stay; if you ask him to stay he crouches next to you and strokes your hair ; if you ask him to fuck off he just avoids the bathroom until you come out 
  * also found out that you aren’t supposed to have any cold drinks while you’re on your period, so he makes you hot chocolate/coffee/tea and stuff 
  * would offer to cuddle you 
  * maybe bought you a hot water bottle 
  * imagine being snuggled up to tsukki on the bed, wrapped in the blanket with a hot water bottle while he reads a book aloud/scrolls through his phone 



**↬ shirabu kenjirou**

  * well, at least he knows the _biological aspects_ of your menstruction, so... at least we got something to work with 
  * he’s a bit shocked the first time, but he immediately snaps out of it and his doctor instincts kick in 
  * instantly gets you a wet cloth because you’re practically overheating, wipes your sweat away and keeps you grounded by talking to you 
  * ‘you feel really warm, so your body is probably releasing a lot of hormones at the moment’ he’s not very empathetic but at least he’s trying? and I guess it’d be soothing to listen to his calm voice 
  * ‘or maybe your body is trying to regulate your temperature because of your cramps’ he’ll keep speculating and talking I guess 
  * he’s awkward but he stays and tries to apply his medical knowledge to help 
  * does he conduct an entire research on your pre-menstrual symptoms and come up with ways to counter them? yes, this man is a doctor and he knows his stuff okay 
  * the next time he wakes up and hears you in the toilet he immediately gets out and helps you 
  * uses a wet cloth to help you cool down, gets you a hot water bottle, makes sure you don’t dehydrate, etc. 
  * extremely careful about your diet, he _will_ know every single food that you’re not allowed to eat and _will_ make sure you don’t eat 
  * he will also find out what foods can lessen the pain and if you two go grocery shopping together he’ll grab the stuff; if he’s too busy to go do groceries with you he forwards you the list of foods 
  * oh, he also refrains from picking fights if you’re especially moody, he gives in even though he still thinks he’s the one who’s right in the argument 
  * I guess he just pulls up his tolerance level higher when you’re on your period? yeah 
  * you can probably get away with things that you normally can’t, e.g watch that show on his laptop with netflix even though you both know he hates that show 



»»——⍟——««

**Author's Note:**

> I really indulged myself in these hcs today,,, I wrote a comfort Tamaki fic but I don’t feel like posting it because the quality is terrible
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and leave a comment to tell me what you think :3
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as @/cadenceh2o and Twitter under @/cadenceh2o as well!


End file.
